A Read Out Integrated Circuit (ROIC) may receive sensor data from a sensor, transform the sensor data, and transmit the transformed data to external electronics. As an example, the ROIC may be configured in a Laser Detection and Ranging (LADAR) system operable to track a target object using laser signals. The ROIC may receive an analog current pulse describing a location of the target object, transform the analog current pulse to a digital voltage pulse, and transmit the digital voltage pulse to a display.